“Distracted driving” is driving while engaged in other activities—such as using a cell phone, texting, eating, or reading—which take the driver's attention away from the road. Distractions while driving can be separated into three distinct groups: visual, manual, and cognitive. “Visual distraction” involves taking one's eyes off the road. “Manual distraction” involves taking one's hands off the wheel. “Cognitive distraction” occurs when an individual takes their mind off of driving. All distractions compromise the safety of the driver, passengers, bystanders, and other individuals on the road.
An examination of highway safety statistics reveal that approximately one third of all highway accidents that occur on the worlds' highways are rear end crashes. The cost of lives, injuries and consequences related to these accidents are overwhelming. Consider the two categories of vehicles that transport people and goods in our world; (1) Those using highways (automobiles, trucks, buses etc); and (2) Non highway use (aircraft, trains, ships etc).
Upon investigation, it becomes apparent that the “Non highway use” vehicles absolutely dominate the favorable safety statistics available. The logical and rational question immediately becomes why? The answer: Because without exception, any of the vehicles included in “Non highway use” have the ability to communicate either with each other or a traffic control entity (or both), so as to maintain safe separation between themselves and all others and they do it in all weather at any speed.
In North America since 1986, in Australia and New Zealand since 1990, and in Europe since 1998, a central brake lamp, mounted higher than the vehicle's left and right brake lamps and called a “Center High Mount Stop Lamp (CHMSL)”, is required in addition to the left and right brake lamps. The CHMSL is also sometimes referred to as the “center brake lamp”, the “third brake light”, the “eye-level brake lamp”, the “safety brake lamp”, or the “high-level brake lamp.”
The CHMSL is intended to provide a deceleration warning to following drivers whose view of the vehicle's left and right stop lamps is blocked by interceding vehicles. It also helps to disambiguate brake vs. turn signal messages in North America, where red rear turn signals identical in appearance to stop lamps are permitted, and also can provide a redundant stop light signal in the event of a stop lamp malfunction.
As a result of tests completed in the early 1980s, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration NHTSA has estimated that for every dollar spent on manufacturing and installing the CHMSL, $3.18 is saved in accident damage. However, the CHMSL and other types of third brake lights still did not prevent a majority of rear end collisions.
In addition, several studies have shown that drivers begin to “acclimatize” to the lights in a CHMSL and pay somewhat less attention to them. This reduces the effectiveness of CHMSL in preventing rear end collisions.
There have been attempts to solve the rear end collision problems. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application US2002/0190854A1 published by Swan disclose A deceleration light warning system has a pressure sensor monitor coupled to an acceleration pedal of the vehicle. The pressure sensor monitor is used for monitoring pressure applied to the acceleration pedal. A controller is coupled to the pressure sensor. The controller is used for receiving a signal from the pressure sensor and for calculating the pressure applied to the acceleration pedal. A light warning system is coupled to the controller and to the vehicle. The light warning system is used for receiving a first signal from the controller to illuminate when the pressure on the acceleration pedal decreases and for receiving a second signal from the controller to deilluminate when the pressure on the acceleration pedal is one of a constant or increases.
U.S. Published Patent Application US2003/0043033A1 published by Lee discloses “A vehicle safety warning control system comprises an accelerator pedal sensor associated with an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal sensor associated with a brake pedal to detect a normal braking and a panic braking, an impact sensor comprising an impact switch and a processor to detect collision, and a relay connected to the accelerator pedal sensor, the brake pedal sensor and the impact sensor. The relay controls at least one of brake lights and additional lights in response to the brake pedal sensor and the impact sensor. The accelerator pedal has a sensor switch disposed on the accelerator pedal to detect removal of pressure imposed thereon. When the sensor switch in enabled, the accelerator pedal sensor causes the brake lights to be energized at a less than full intensity.”
U.S. Published Patent Application US2006/0125616A1 published by Chong discloses “The present invention provides a method for a changing safety signaling system. The safety signaling system can change as a result of changing driving conditions that stem from changes in the weather or changes in vehicle velocity. As a vehicle brakes, coasts, turns, or accelerates, front-facing, side-facing, top-facing, and/or rear facing indicators can communicate vehicular acceleration, coasting, and braking to a pedestrian or other vehicles. A distance sensor can be used to trigger a signal to alert a second vehicle that the first vehicle is braking hard and slowing fast or can be used to warn the operator of the first car that a collision may be imminent and can be used to warn the operator of a second car that measures can be taken to avoid a collision or minimize damage from a collision. The instant invention can be utilized by either a first car or a second car.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,362 to Doyle et al. discloses “A warning system and methods for vehicles traveling in tandem. A signal beam of energy is emitted from a leading vehicle and is directed toward the roadway to indicate a safe stopping distance. The signal beam is automatically displaced in response to changes in vehicle speed to indicate a new safe stopping distance. The signal emitter may comprise a lamp for emitting a visible light beam. A signal detector may be provided on the trailing vehicle to detect the energy beam from the leading vehicle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,708 to Seth discloses “A device and method to avoid collisions is described. The device and method is primarily directed to preventing tail-gating by motorists and the avoidance of otherwise resultant collisions. The method and device may also be utilized to detect stationary objects and to alert the driver of a vehicle of an imminent collision.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,219 to Perez discloses “a severe braking warning system for a vehicle wherein the system is designed to measure a vehicle's rate of motion and, upon deceleration of the vehicle, affect the vehicle's brake light circuit by switching it on and off at a pulse rate proportional to the severity of deceleration. The system comprises an accelerometer, a microprocessor (either an integrated unit or the vehicle's existing unit), transistor, and a switch in communication with the vehicle's existing brake light circuit. The inventive brake light warning system provides a supplemental indication to other vehicles traveling behind of the rate of braking, thereby reducing the possibility of rear-end collisions. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a warning when a trailing vehicle is traveling too closely while maintaining a steady speed on the road.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,211 to Bussard discloses “a brake strobe system providing a visual warning system designed to prevent accidents and multi-car pileups. When a driver quickly and forcefully applies his brakes, a strobe light is activated. The harder a driver brakes, the faster and brighter the strobe blinks, thereby warning other drivers of potential hazards. The system also has the ability to brighten or dim the strobe to compensate for weather and day or night driving conditions. It also has the ability to change modes or presets according to the speed of the vehicle. In the event that a car's airbag deploys, the brake strobe system will automatically activate to warn other drivers and alert emergency response personnel. Unfortunately, this prior art reference employed in the existing brake lights may not adequately warn trailing drivers who are not familiar with the system and who may mistake the blinking lights as simply the driver tapping the breaks repeatedly.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,204 to Bloomfield discloses “an anti-collision safety light control for a vehicle including a microprocessor which receives one or more inputs and controls an output of at least one indicator or signaling device in response to the inputs. The microprocessor is continuously powered or energized when the vehicle is in use, such that the indicator may be modulated in situations when the brake pedal of the vehicle is not applied. Preferably, an accelerometer may be included with the safety light system to provide a deceleration signal to the microprocessor, which may determine whether the deceleration is at or above one or more threshold levels and correspondingly modulate the indicator in accordance with the particular threshold level encountered. The microprocessor may modulate the indicator independent of actuation of the brake pedal by a driver of the vehicle. However, this prior art reference does not provide a light-emitting diode message display system that sequentially illuminates selected diodes for generating a warning message to more adequately warn the trailing vehicle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,026 to Breed discloses “Arrangement and method for monitoring a tire mounted to the vehicle in which a thermal radiation detecting device detects the temperature of the tire at different circumferential locations along the circumference of the tire. The detected temperatures of the tire are analyzed to determine, for example, whether a difference in thermal radiation is present between the circumferential locations of the tire, and if so, an action is effected in response to the analysis. The thermal radiation detecting devices are preferably supplied with power wirelessly, e.g., through an inductive system, a capacitive system or a radio frequency energy transfer system.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,460 to Breed discloses “Method and system for diagnosing whether vehicular components are operating abnormally based on data obtained from sensors arranged on a vehicle. In a training stage, output from the sensors during normal operation of the components is obtained, each component is adjusted to induce abnormal operation thereof and output from the sensors is obtained during the induced abnormal operation. A determination is made as to which sensors provide data about abnormal operation of each component based on analysis of the output from the sensors during normal operation and during induced abnormal operation of the components. During operation of the vehicle, the output from the sensors is obtained and analyzed, e.g., by inputting it into a pattern recognition algorithm or neural network generated during the training stage, in order to output an indication of abnormal operation of any components being diagnosed.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,375,627 to Johnson et al. discloses “Collision deterrence system including signaling apparatus and method collision having frequency diversity, amplitude diversity, duty cycle diversity, and modal diversity and capable of being perceived by the following vehicle operator as being indicative of a lead vehicle motive state. The apparatus produces distinctive visual and aural signals constituting a characteristic hazard alert, representative of a lead vehicle motive state. The method generates an unambiguous signal representative of a predetermined hazard in the vehicle travel path. A collision deterrence diversity signaling method provides unique visual and audible signals directed toward a following vehicle operator, eliciting a REC avoidance response.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,321 to Breed discloses “System for obtaining information about a vehicle or a component therein includes sensors arranged to generate and transmit a signal upon receipt and detection of a radio frequency (RF) signal and a multi-element, switchable directional antenna array. Each antenna element is directed toward a respective sensor and transmitter RF signals toward that sensor and receive return signals therefrom. A control mechanism controls transmission of the RF signals from the antenna elements, e.g., causes the antenna elements to be alternately switched on in order to sequentially transmit the RF signals and receive the return signals from the sensors or cause the antenna elements to transmit the RF signals simultaneously and space the return signals from the sensors via a delay line in circuitry from each antenna element such that each return signal is spaced in time in a known manner without requiring switching of the antenna elements.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,859,391 to Solis discloses “An automated leading-vehicle message warning system for notifying a trailing vehicle of an unsafe traveling condition preferably includes a vehicle speedometer sensor and a vehicle brake system sensor. The warning system also may include a mechanism for determining whether a real-time traveling condition between the leading and trailing vehicles is a safe traveling condition by detecting whether the trailing vehicle is traveling at a minimum safe linear distance directly behind the leading vehicle upon receipt of input signals from a speedometer sensor and a vehicle brake system sensor. The warning system may also include a plurality of transducers housed in the leading vehicle that may be selectively toggled to respective activate modes such that each of the transducers generates and transmits a unique warning signal when the trailing vehicle fails to maintain the minimum safe distance from the leading vehicle during the unsafe traveling condition.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,305,936 to Wang discloses “A method and system for dynamic information exchange on a mesh network in a vehicle. The dynamic information exchange includes determining if a vehicle needs immediate repair. And if so, automatically determining a nearest repair facility and sending a message to the nearest repair facility indicating the vehicle will be arriving shortly. The message also includes a list of parts required to repair the vehicle. The dynamic information exchange on the mesh network also includes information about vehicle movement, including, an accident impact, theft or illness or injury to an operator of the vehicle.”
Toyota, Mercedes-Benz, Volvo, and BMW have recently released vehicles equipped to convey a special light signal when the vehicle is braked rapidly and severely. This is officially referred to as “Emergency Stop Signal”, and ECE Regulation 48 calls for the lamps providing the ESS to flash at 4 Hz when a passenger car decelerates at greater than 6 m/s2 or a truck or bus decelerates at greater than 4 m/s2. Mercedes vehicles flash the stop lamps for the ESS, while vehicles from the Volkswagen Group of manufacturers (VW, Audi, SEAT & Skoda) flash the hazard flashers.
However, these emergency stop signals do not prevent rear end collisions in every day situations in the majority of cases. Thus, it is desirable to provide a rear end collision prevention apparatus for vehicles used on highways.